Bring Me to Life
by Final Spell
Summary: Romance/Angst/Tragedy-Songfic - Harry and Hermione go through too many deaths, until they can't take it any more. * first songfic*


Author's Note: Hello people, this is my first songfic and my first angst/tragedy, so please be kind. And Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except the miniature plot. Well, I hope all of you like this songfic. The song is Bring me to Life by Evanescence. Which I do not own. Obviously.  
  
Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room, thinking about his love that could never be. The girl that his heart had fell for. One of his best friends for the past seven years.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
That name may have not meant much for anyone, but for Harry, it meant his life. His late night thoughts were interrupted when the girl who had occupied his thoughts sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you still doing up?" She asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," Harry said, turning to face those beautiful cinnamon brown eyes that he could get lost in forever.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. What's your excuse?" Hermione said.  
  
"I was thinking too,"  
  
"Oh really, about what?"  
  
Harry thought carefully about his answer. He knew that he had to tell her. School was ending soon and no one knew what would happen. He had to make a choice. Tell her and have a chance, or never tell her, and never have a chance.  
  
"I was thinking...about you." He said.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked. Her face seemed to posses many different emotions.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you," he said pausing.  
  
"Yes?" She said, peering into his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I love the way you look at me worried if I'll finish my homework or not. I love the way you bite your lip when you're deep in thought. I love the way you walk, talk, move and breathe. I love everything about you, I love you Hermione." He said and looked into her eyes. He saw tears falling carelessly from those beautiful glistening pools of brown.  
  
"Harry, you don't know how much I've dreamed and hoped for you to say those words, I love you too Harry. I love you so much." She said and burst into tears.  
  
He hugged her tightly. Never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you so much Harry." She said and pulled back, only so she could see his face clearly.  
  
"I love you too Hermione," He said, then claimed her lips with his own.  
  
**** How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
****  
  
"Hermione, do you promise not to leave me?" Harry said, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Of course Harry, I have never left you before, and I'm not planning to," She said, kissing him gently.  
  
"Good." He said and kissed her back.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She said pulling back.  
  
"Well, I was scared. My greatest fear is losing everyone that I love, including you. I thought that after we graduated, nothing would be the same. I though that I would be separated from everyone. And I would be all alone again."  
  
"Harry, you won't ever have to be alone again. We are all here for you, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and me. Not to mention all of the Weasley's too. And you know that if anything happens, you have a home with my parents. They love you." Hermione said, embracing Harry again.  
  
"I know, thank you."  
  
"I'm kind of glad schools over, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but sort of sad. Hogwarts was my only home. Now it feels like I've lost it."  
  
"Well, now you have a new home with me Harry,"  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
**** Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become ****  
  
"It's amazing how a year can pass by so fast. It was only a year ago we graduated, don't you think Harry?" Ron said, sipping his Butterbeer.  
  
"Yes, it's true. But don't you think that Voldemort should have done something yet, it's been four years, Ron." Harry said, tasting his own Butterbeer.  
  
"Harry, he's been killing innocent Muggles. Don't you think that's enough?"  
  
"No Ron, knowing how evil he is. I know that he's planning something big. I know it."  
  
"Fine, whatever. But tell me, when's the wedding?" Ron asked.  
  
"We haven't set a date yet."  
  
All of a sudden, an owl sat atop their table. Ron took the letter and shooed it away.  
  
"Here, it's for you." He said, handing the letter to Harry.  
  
As Harry read the letter, his face faded to the look of sadness and dread. Ron wanted to know what happened, but before he could ask, Harry gave him the letter. With a tear rolling down his face.  
  
Harry-  
  
I am sorry to tell you what happened. They were on a mission and didn't wait for back up. They were foolish to think that they could take down over twenty Death Eaters. There were only two of them. I am so sorry Harry, Sirius and Remus are dead. They died bravely, for the White Side.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
As Ron read the letter, he too had gained tears in his eyes. He looked up to see his dear friend gone.  
  
**** Bring me to life  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life ****  
  
"Harry, it's been a month, you know they wouldn't want you to fell like this. You need to on with your life. Please Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"I try, but, they were like my fathers," Harry said. "I know they were completing a mission to get to me. I told them to get here as soon as possible. It's all my fault."  
  
"STOP IT!!" Hermione yelled. "You know it wasn't your fault! It was all His fault! If you need to blame some one, blame Voldemort!" She said standing up.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said softly.  
  
"What?" She snapped at him.  
  
"You said Voldemort."  
  
"I know, I'm not afraid of Him any more. My fear has turned into hate."  
  
"I love you so much," Harry said and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her waist. She then turned around and thay shared a kiss.  
  
Their kiss was interrupted, when a tapping noise at the window distracted them. Harry walked over to the window and opened it. The noisemaker was an owl with a letter. Harry untied the letter from it's leg and shooed it away.  
  
"Here love, its for you," He said giving her the letter.  
  
She read the letter, and as she put it down, he could see her face was full of tears.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Harry," she said through her soft sobs. "He killed them." She said.  
  
And Harry understood. Voldemort had killed her only family, her parents.  
  
**** Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become ****  
  
"Harry, I want to go home, please. I can't stand seeing them." Hermione said.  
  
"Alright. Though I wonder why Ron isn't here." He said leading Hermione to their car. They arrived to their home and went inside.  
  
"Thank you Harry, you've been there for me."  
  
"Hermione, you know I loved your parents as my own."  
  
"Yes, and I thank you for that."  
  
That night, Harry and Hermione were awoken by yet again another owl. With another letter.  
  
"You open it." Hermione said scared.  
  
"I don't think I could bear it."  
  
"Together then?"  
  
"Together."  
  
Harry and Hermione,  
I hate to tell you this but Voldemort has acted again. This time, much harder. All of them were there, even Bill and Charlie. He knew they would all be there. None survived. I'm so sorry, but the Weasley family is dead. They tried to fight them, but there were too many Death Eaters. And we know for a fact that Voldemort himself was there too. I repeat, I am sorry such a great family wsa lost to us.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore  
  
**** Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling Only you are the life among the dead  
  
Bring me to life **** "Them too! Why? Damn it! Why?" Harry yelled falling to the floor on his knees.  
  
"What did they ever do to him?" Hermione said softly, letting her tears fall.  
  
"He wants me to suffer, He wants to kill everyone I love." Harry said.  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"My life is and always was a living Hell, I don't want it anymore. He's going to kill you."  
  
"No Harry!" Hermione said trying to stop his train of thought.  
  
"Yes, and you know it. He's going to try and kill you too Hermione. I can't live to see you die too."  
  
"Harry, he won't touch me, I promise." Hermione I won't live to see die!" He said and left the room. He came back with knife in hand. "I'm sorry Hermione. I have to." He said raising the knife.  
  
"Harry!!! No!!!" But she was too late, he stabbed himself without regret.  
  
"I love you," Were the last words he ever said.  
  
"Why Harry?" She said keeling down beside his dead body. "I love you, you were the only thing that kept me alive. And all I have to say is, wait for me Harry, wait." She said and took the knife from Harry's heart and stabbed it through her own. **** Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Bring me to life 


End file.
